Makes You Want To Ice Cream
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Bagi Sakura, Kakashi itu seperti es krim vanilla. Dingin namun manis dan lembut menenangkan. Drabble. KakaSaku. RnR please


Title: **Makes You Want To Ice Cream**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **One Shot/ OS**

Genre: **Romance/ Humor**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan dari segi materiil dalam pemakaian chara-chara milik Om MK ^^

.

 **MAKES YOU WANT TO ICE CREAM**

.

Bagi seorang gadis perantauan seperti Haruno Sakura, beasiswa yang didapatkannya sepertinya cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Namun dia tetap memilih bekerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya dia bisa tinggal di asrama kampus tapi karena tak begitu suka dengan keramaian, dia menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil tak jauh dari kampusnya. Apartemen yang cukup murah tapi tetap saja harus ada biaya ekstra untuk membayar listrik dan air.

Sore ini Sakura sedang bekerja sendirian di sebuah kedai es krim yang tak begitu besar. Pemilik toko selalu menemani Sakura, namun saat ini, pria itu ada di luar, mengobrol dengan beberapa kenalannya. Sakura mendengar derum motor di luar kedai dan mendapati dua _bikers_ memarkir kendaraannya. Mereka masuk kedai dan Sakura bisa melihat jelas wajah mereka yang nampak garang, memakai rompi yang terbuat dari kulit serta lengan dan leher yang penuh tato. Tampaknya mereka ayah dan anak, sekitar 60 tahun dan 40 tahun. Sakura segera tersenyum.

" _Well_ , kau sangat manis pakai _pink_!" Pria yang lebih tua berkomentar saat melihat Sakura.

"Terima kasih! Kalian sudah ingin memesan atau mau melihat-lihat dulu menu kami?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Tergantung. Apa kau ada di dalam menu?" Sang Ayah kembali menatap Sakura.

Orang-orang selalu mengira Sakura berusia 16 atau 17 tahun karena wajahnya yang _baby face_ , padahal usianya sudah 21 tahun.

"Uh... tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil memaksa senyum.

"Padahal aku menginginkanmu sebagai makanan penutup." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah si Anak, membuat Sakura mulai merasa kurang nyaman.

Sakura meracik es krim setelah kedua orang itu memesan. Sementara itu mereka terus melontarkan komentar-komentar bernada seksual tentang Sakura. Sakura berusaha memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya, tapi mereka nampak tak peduli. Begitu selesai, Sakura memberikan pesanan mereka DAN berusaha agar kedua orang itu segera pergi secepat mungkin. "Masih ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Si Anak memperhatikan Sakura. Lagi. "Berapa usiamu, Manis? 16?"

"Bukan. Tepatnya 21 tahun. Apa masih ada—"

"21? Aku tidak menduganya," ujar si Ayah sambil mengusap janggutnya yang nampak memutih.

"Aku juga. Kurasa aku tidak akan merasa sangat bersalah karena membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa kulakukan bersamamu."

Mendengar nada suara itu, serta gerakan-gerakan tangan yang dibuatnya dan kedipan-kedipan itu, Sakura sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud si Anak.

"Sama. Aku juga. Sepertinya _threesome_ cukup menarik juga," sahut si Ayah dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sakura menjadi sangat takut dan menatap mereka sambil bergidik saat kedua orang itu menikmati es krim di salah satu meja kosong. Salah satu dari mereka selalu mendatangi Sakura, meminta tisu atau ditunjukkan toilet—syukurlah tidak ada toilet di kedai itu. Kini keduanya sudah mendekati Sakura yang berdiri sekaku papan di balik _counter_.

"Hei, Sakura- _san_!" seru seorang pria bertubuh jangkung sembari mendekati Sakura.

"Ha-Hatake-san," angguk Sakura sambil mendesah lega pada sang pemilik kedai. Melihat kedatangan pria itu, mau tidak mau dia merasa sedikit beban terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Apa ada masalah, Tuan-tuan?" Hatake kini melihat pada dua pelanggannya yang bertubuh besar.

"Tidak ada. Pelayanmu melayani kami dengan cukup baik," ujar sang Ayah yang kini mencoba mengintimidasi.

Hatake Kakashi kemudian menegakkan tubuh sambil melipat tangannya ke dada, menatap para _bikers_ itu dengan mata abu-abunya yang tajam. "Melihat tato kalian, sampaikan salamku pada Jiraiya-sama. Pria tua itu masih punya janji yang belum dia tepati untukku."

Dengan jelas Sakura bisa melihat mata si Anak hampir meloncat keluar mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir si rambut perak. "Ka-kau mengenal Jiraiya-sama?"

Hatake memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Ya. Kalian pasti tahu dia suka menulis jadi dia selalu datang ke sini tiap akhir pekan demi sebuah inspirasi. Es krim kesukaannya adalah _blueberry_."

Sakura memperhatikan mereka bergantian dengan heran hingga sang Ayah menarik anaknya mundur.

"Kita harus pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Rambut perak itu, dia anak _White Fang_ sahabat Jiraiya-sama!"

" _White Fang_ , seorang legenda pembuat es krim nomor satu se-Konoha? Gawat! Dan kita mengacau di kedainya?"

"Lebih baik kita pergi!"

Sakura menatap bos-nya dengan terpesona, tidak menyadari jika dua _bikers_ yang mengganggunya tadi kini tak terlihat lagi. Dia tidak mengerti mengenai kejadian barusan tapi yang jelas, Hatake Kakashi telah berhasil mengusir mereka dengan cara halus.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?"

"Eh? I-iya." Sakura menggeragap.

"Saat di luar, aku memperhatikan bagaimana mereka membuatmu tidak nyaman. Benar kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak ingin istirahat sebentar?" Kakashi kini berjalan ke balik _counter_ dan mulai meracik es krim vanila untuk diberikan pada gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Hatake-san." Sakura meraih es krim itu dan menyendoknya ke mulutnya. Rasanya yang dingin langsung lumer, membuatnya tenang.

"Saat kau pulang nanti, kau harus mandi air hangat untuk menghapus ingatan apapun yang mereka katakan tadi padamu. Jika ada pelanggan yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu lagi, jangan layani mereka."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih... bos."

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku bos juga." Hatake Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di atas rambut _pink_ milik Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kalau sudah tenang, lanjutkan kerjamu. Sebentar lagi kita tutup."

"Baik!" Sakura menarik napas panjang, menghabiskan es krim yang dibuatkan bosnya lalu kembali bekerja. Kini dia memiliki pemikiran lain tentang Hatake Kakashi kenapa pria pemalas itu berhasil menjalankan kedai mungil tempatnya bekerja.

Es krim memang makanan yang dingin namun manis dan bisa menghangatkan jiwa. Sama seperti seorang Hatake Kakashi yang bisa menghangatkan jiwa Sakura.

Sakura dengan senyum merona melirik bosnya yang kini asyik membaca buku bersampul kuning di kursi yang terletak paling sudut dekat jendela.

 _Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta..._

-oo-

 **END**

 **.**

Happy annive, Cemong. Ini fic yang dibuat dengan nyari ide sebulan *dilempar* telat nggak apa-apa kan? Thanks krn udah menjadi burung hantu untuk saya selama ini *hug*


End file.
